Lilly Truscott's Very Secret Diary
by ForeverPalz
Summary: Lilly Truscott – sixteen year old skateboarding champion and a surf crazy teen. Sounds cool, but what happens when an old friend comes back, old feelings resurface and her life turns upside down? Absolutely hilarious chaos, of course!Pairing:Mouth zipped!
1. Entry No 1

**Lilly Truscott's Very Secret Diary**

**Belongs to the before-mentioned person ONLY.  
**

**A warning to Eric and all other heartless people who dare to peek inside- I. Will. Kill. You. If. You. Are. Caught. Reading. This. Without. My. Permission. Get it?!**

**Lilly **

* * *

**June 2****nd**

**10.30****pm**

Okay, this is my first ever diary entry, and god knows why I'm bothering to write. But it does feel good to confide your deepest thoughts in someone, or something that can't blab out all my most embarrassing moments for all to hear (grr...Amber and Ashley!). And besides, yesterday was my birthday, and this is my birthday present from Mom. A sparkling lime green diary with the words 'Lilly Truscott's Very Secret Diary' stamped on it in glittering navy blue. You look way too cool from the outside, so naturally, I was tempted to start writing in you. Good thinking, Mom.

You may be wondering who the hell I am. Alright, I'm Lilly Truscott, as mentioned above; sixteen year old skateboarding champion and a surf-crazy teen. Your average high school student, basically.

About me. Hmm...well, you know I love surfing and skateboarding. Those are like oxygen to me. Without a whiff of my surf or skateboard, I don't feel complete.

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating. But you know what I mean.

Anyway.

I have a very very very annoying seven year old brother named Eric, who feels restless without giving me at least one kick a day. I have two parents who are always urging me to write stuff, hence this diary. They want me to be a writer or something, I think. I don't know what I'll become, though writing seems kind of cool. Anyway. I have two friends named Chloe and Mark. Though I can't call them my best friends, they are the only ones I ever talk or hang out with. Because my best friends will always remain Miley and Oliver. Even though both have moved very far from Malibu, we still keep in touch. At least, Oliver and I do, anyway.

The sad truth is, I'm the only one left in Malibu. Miley (Who's actually teen popstar Hannah Montana...shhh...)moved to some absurd country in Europe (Europe!!! I've always wanted to go there)because – well, she's a popstar, she doesn't need a reason to move! Oliver's far closer home; he's somewhere in Nevada (don't ask me where and all), so that's why he decided to pay his old town a visit. I can't wait!!!

Wait, I can't believe I took so long to tell you the news I've been longing to tell – I just received an email from Oliver saying that he's coming to Malibu for the summer, he'll reach here tomorrow!!!

Yippee!!!

Okay, this will be embarrassing, but you know something? Back when I was a naïve little child of eleven or twelve, I started having a very minute – a very, very minute, mind you – well, crush on him. Now I'm disgusted to even think of it. Ew.

But the thing is, he kind of found out about it, and he laughed at me. A lot, which eventually made me forget all about my crush, and we were back to being friends again.

Well, that was definitely one of my most embarrassing moments. Will be adding more humiliating moments in the life of Lilly Truscott in later entries. For now, I need to see if I can trust you with this. I f you don't blab it out – well, get ready for a truckload of them!

Yawn! Am I sleepy!

Till then,

Goodnight, and toodles!

Lilly

* * *

**Your judgement...? Each and every reveiw delights me (no matter how criticizing they are).**

**Forever Palz**


	2. A Glimpse of Oliver

**June 3rd  
11.06 am**

Alright, I just got a call from Oliver saying that he's landed. And he's coming alone. That's not fair because I've been begging my parents to let me go alone on a plane for just once. But apparently, for them, sixteen is too young an age! I mean, come _on!!_

Anyway, the thing is, I haven't heard his voice ever since he moved. Well, yeah he called me on my birthday and all (although not yesterday; bet he was too busy with packing and all that he forgot my birthday. But he's never forgotten my previous birthdays, and I, his), but I didn't really notice his voice. It was from the phone call just now that I noticed his voice had grown quite deep and manly. I can't tell you how nice and comforting it felt to hear his voice again, after all these years (maybe only two years, but still)! It's now I'm realizing how much I'm missing him and Miley.

Well, here's how the phone conversation went –

_Rrrrring! Ring!_ (That's the phone, you donut!) I picked it up and went, "Hello? Truscott residence."

"Hi, um, is Lilly there?" That's Oliver for you. He doesn't even remember my voice!

Actually, even I didn't recognize his voice. So I replied, "Yeah..."

"Lilly! Hi...this is Oliver," he said, a bit doubtful. Maybe my voice had changed, too.

I tried not to be too excited that I was hearing his voice after a solid year. So I spoke back as nonchalantly as I could, "Oh. Hey Oliver. Where are you now?"

"I've just landed in Malibu. I'm in the airport right now."

I almost danced with joy. Oliver had landed! But, I spoke into the phone as if old best friends came to visit everyday, "Oh. That's great. Where are you staying?" That was a weird question as of course he was going to stay with us! My Mom even decorated our guest room with a fresh bunch of daffodils. But still, I wanted to confirm it.

"Your house – I thought I already emailed you with the details!"

Stupid me. "Oh. Right, sorry. So, um...when are you reaching?"

"I'm taking a cab. Be there in half an hour!"

Half an hour! Just half an hour till I get reunited with my best friend again!! "Oh okay. See ya," I said and kept the phone, my insides dancing like mad. I was going to see Oliver after two concrete years!

Well...the chronicles of Truscott-

What else? Eric dumped a whole load of peanut butter into my bowl of cereal, which became quite inedible after that, and I had to go for a mere banana instead. Boy, I'm already bored of the summer holidays. It's a good thing I'll have Oliver for company.

Speaking of which, Chloe and Mark are coming over. I promised to introduce them to Oliver.

Oh yeah, I didn't tell you much about those two apart from the fact that they were my friends, did I?

Well...Chloe's a skateboarder, like me. We actually met at our skateboarding classes. But she's way prettier than me. In a way, her curly brown hair reminds me of Miley, because she too had curly brown hair. She has an extremely bad temper at times and the way she shouts at someone if she's ticked off is really scary!

Mark doesn't look anything like Oliver. In fact, he's like the opposite. Alright, both of them love surfing, but the differences end there. Mark has black hair, for one. And he's super skinny (unlike Oliver, who totally lives on sandwiches! At least, he was when he left). And he's not funny, like Oliver is. He's more of a geek. A web geek, that is (he spends whatever free time he gets updating his website. Something about time travel – pssh!).

Well, both of them are fun to hang out with (though Mark can get a bit boring, and Chloe always makes fun of him), but not as fun as Miley and Oliver were. Ah well. At least I have to content myself with the fact that Oliver's coming back.

Speaking of which, I hear the doorbell go off. I'm in my room, praying that someone other than me will open the door; I don't want to face him right now.

Yes, it's him! I recognize his voice! And boy has it changed that I thought it had over the phone!

He's saying something like, "No thanks, Mrs. Truscott. I'll get them up myself." What does he mean??

Oh, the luggage.

Wait, I can hear footsteps. He's coming up the stairs!

Oh my _gosh_! I can't believe I'm finally going to see my best friend after two years!! I hope I don't blush, or scream, or embarrass myself!

Well, bye, I gotta go get a sneak peek of my friend!

Much love and eagerly awaiting a glimpse of Oliver,  
Lilly

* * *

**This chapter may seem pointless to you, but then Chloe and Mark play kind of important roles in the story, so I had to introduce them properly. Hope you like it! **

**Your judgement...?**

**Forever Palz**


	3. I finally met him!

**3.00 pm**

Okay well, he's in the opposite room right now and I can hear him snoring – boy, must he be tired after the flight! And a heavy lunch from my Mom, too. I'm in my own room, along with Chloe and Mark (who are having a verbal fight over Oliver's hair).

But anyway.

Alright, well, first things first. He's...changed. And I don't mean just his voice (which really sounds deeper, by the way). I mean, his total look. Like how he used to have his hair almost covering his eyes back then. He still has; only that the fringe is slightly shorter, and for the first time, I get a glimpse of his forehead. Topping that, he's gotten really tall now, as tall as my Dad (who is very tall, by the way. Sadly, I didn't get his genes). And his behaviour –gosh!– all of a sudden he's so polite! But so was I; I guess that was just, you know, being formal. I really hope he goes back to his old funny self again; I could do with more laugh and a half right now.

Okay, details-

Well, right after where I left you all curious to know how he's like, I went outside and met him right above the stairs while he was just above to climb the last step, dragging what looked like a heavy airbag, and carrying a backpack. He stopped right there on seeing me.

And me, well, I was trying my utmost best to get rid of that stupid blush which was creeping up my cheek. I mean, how could I possibly react upon seeing him after two whole years of only emails (and that too, quite seldom)? But he didn't seem as flustered as me. In fact, he swept me into a big hug(oh after a super long time, it felt miraculously comforting!) and gave me this huge lopsided grin. At least his grin hadn't changed.

"Lilly!" he said warmly.

"Hey Oliver," I managed a smile, which came out as a horrible waver.

"Well, where's my room?"

"Oh, it's...here." I led him to the guest room, which had been freshly painted (not just because of him; we did a whole whitewash in the house, anyway) and contained the lovely scent of daffodils.

"Thanks," he said, putting his luggage down and sitting on the bed. I sat down on the couch next to him. He smirked at me. "So...what say, li'l Lil-lay?"

A sudden burst of nostalgia overcame me as I remembered how he used to call me 'Lil-lay'. I felt like crying all of a sudden, remembering how devastated I had felt upon hearing the news that both of them were moving. First, Oliver moved. Then, Miley, too left. I was all alone, till I made friends with Chloe and Mark.

So, erasing all unpleasant thoughts firmly out of my mind, I replied, "Nothing much...I'm glad to see you again."

"Yeah, me too. So tell me about your life...you know, when Miley and I left." He cupped his chin in his hands and stared expectantly at me.

I shrugged. What was I to say? So I went, "Well...I told you about Chloe and Mark, didn't I? They're the people I usually, um, hang out with. And they're coming along to meet you."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "To meet me?"

"Yeah," I said, shrugging again. "So...what about you?"

And he went on a rant about his friend Aaron - or was it Andy? - who apparently was the fattest kid in school, yadda yadda yadda. I got kind of bored, to tell the truth, But I listened to the never-ending chronicles of Aaron – or Andy?? – the Fat nevertheless.

That is, until Chloe and Mark came in. The lifesavers.

Oliver stopped talking and glanced over to them. Chloe had arched her eyebrows up so high that they almost disappeared. I knew that look – she usually has it when she thinks someone is cute. And Mark, well, he just grinned in a warm way – his signature greeting.

Seeing the silence, I cut in, "Mark, Chloe – this is Oliver. And Oliver, this is Chloe and this is Mark."

Oliver said a 'Hi' to each of them. To my horror, Chloe giggled. _Giggled!_ She never giggles at anyone! It was obvious just how cute she thought Oliver was.

Mark simply shook hands with him.

And what followed was a chat between us four regarding – well – anything and everything. And then, after about an hour, all four of us gorged on the yummiest pasta EVER , hungrily.

Well, that's it. Afterwards Oliver fell straight asleep after we played a quick game of Uno (in which Chloe won).

And then Chloe, Mark and I had a chat. It went somewhat like this-

Chloe was all flustered after meeting Oliver (it _disgusted_ me how girly she got). She was like, "Oh my gosh, Lilly! You never told us he was this good-looking!"

I screwed up my nose. "I would have if I had felt the same way."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Lils. Look at his hair, it's all shaggy..." she sighed wistfully.

I scowled. Since when did Chloe get so boy-obsessed?! She was more of a tomboy than I was! I mean – look at her clothes! She wears only baggy cargos and tees wherever she goes!

Now, don't you smirk at me, you worthless diary! I do not only wear cargos, okay? I do wear a skirt now and then.

Anyway. Mark looked kind of annoyed. "I never noticed his hair," he scowled.

Chloe rolled her eyes again ."Well, that's 'cause you never notice anything!"

Mark flared up at once and I sighed. They were constantly fighting. "I do notice! At least I notice people who don't look like it's been months since their last haircut!"

And then, of course, I turned back, and here I am, writing in you, trying my very best to ignore those two idiots squabbling behind me.

Actually they remind me of Oliver and myself, back when we were friends. We, too, used to bicker a lot.

Okay now, I seriously got to go and kick Oliver awake.  We're going to the beach in half an hour (just like we used to...ah, the good old days!).

See ya.

Love,  
Lilly  
(sort of rolls off your tongue, doesn't it? Love, Lilly!)

* * *

A little teaser of the next chapter- (I'll keep showing teasers from now on, what do you think of the idea?)

_Wow, wow, _wow_! I had no idea! Simply no idea that this day would be so eventful...and surprising.  
_

_I know you're rolling your eyes at me right now, yelling at me to get to the point. But I won't, I love tormenting you, you know? You see, I was so taken aback by the event today that I could barely register what happened._

So...your judgement?

Forever Palz


	4. Oh my gosh!

**11.32 pm**

Wow, wow, _wow!_ I had no idea! Simply no idea that this day would be so eventful...and surprising.

I know you're rolling your eyes at me right now, yelling at me to get to the point. But I won't, I love tormenting you, you know? You see, I was so taken aback by the event today that I could barely register what happened.

Fine, I'll stop beating about the bush. Here ya go –

Mark, Chloe, Oliver and I went to the beach.

Big deal.

Well, we also had ice cream sundaes with Oliver, just like I used to. And we (Oliver, Mark and I; Chloe stayed back) surfed for an hour. We then watched the tides for a long time...

What's so surprising about that, you may ask, you impatient bundle of paper! Wait for it...

We finished watching the tides, and we got up. Just then, to my utter astonishment, Josh walked towards us. _Us_!

Before you throw me that quizzical look of yours whenever I introduce new things and people, let me explain, Josh is _popular_. Like Amber and Ashley. Get it? And we're – that is, Chloe, Mark and I – are just not popular enough to be even talking to people like him. We totally stay away from them even though it hurts us a lot that we're not with them.

Anyway. So now you can see why I was surprised to see Josh walking towards us. But it turned out, he wanted to talk to Oliver, since both of them used to be friends before he left (don't get me started about the good old stuff now!).

Ah well, at least he knows that my friend exists, if not me.

Anyway, (I say that a lot, don't I? That's because I love rambling. Sometimes, I'd ramble on so much that if I had started from my clothes, I'll end up discussing Rupert Grint's teeth. See how that works? _Anyway!!!_ I'm rambling again!) the point is, Josh went up to Oliver and flashed his pearlies at him.

What's the big deal, you may ask. Ahhhh - wait, can't you???

"Hey Oliver," Josh said and held out his hand.

Oliver shook it. "Hey Josh. 'Sup?"

Josh grinned. "Good to see you again! Hey, I was wondering...I'm having a party down here on Wednesday, in the evening – you know, school's out and that sort of stuff. You wanna join us?"

Oliver shrugged. "I'll be over."

Lucky him!

"And yeah," Josh nodded to us, "You might want to bring a date. And they can come too, if they want." _They_ obviously referred to Chloe, Mark and I.

Oliver glanced at me and I, holding my breath in shock that a _popular_ person actually knows I exist, nodded as calmly as I could. He looked back at Josh. "Yeah, we'll be over."

Okay, that's _still_ not the real surprise. Wait till you hear _this_ -

Once Josh went, I couldn't help it. I ogled at the others. "He knows we live?" I breathed, my voice hoarse.

Oliver laughed. "Come on! You're not so...outcast!"

"Easy for you to say," Chloe mumbled, turning to Mark. "Right...we have to get dates, right?"

Mark nodded.

"Well?" Chloe demanded, her hands on her hips.

"What?" Mark asked innocently.

Chloe scowled. "Thought of anyone yet?"

Mark shrugged, squirming. For the first time in my life, I think I saw him _blush_!

So many firsts...all in a day...sigh! I think I might die of shock.

_Anyway_. Chloe looked really annoyed for some reason. Folding her hands, she said, "We don't have all year, Mark. Spit it out!"

Mark glared at her. "Why would I tell you?" he asked fiercely.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm just curious to know whom little _Marky_ would ask, duh!"

"Shut up!" retorted Mark, and they started arguing.

Meanwhile, I glanced over at Oliver. Who was he going to ask?

Could it be – just a wild fantasy, a silly childhood desire resurfacing, so don't you laugh at me, you worthless thing! – just could there be a possibility that he might ask me? I mean, after all, I was his best friend; the one he was closest to. And I think he's matured enough not to laugh when someone has a crush on him – not that I have, anyway.

I looked at him, and he was looking at me in an amused way. He opened his mouth to say something, and I waited with baited breath.

Come on, Oliver. Say it.

But stupid Mark. He had to cut in.

"Alright Lilly," Mark said, facing me, flustered.

"What?" I said, a bit annoyed at the interruption.

Mark took a deep breath. "Lilly, will you go with me to the, um, party?" The words tumbled out before I even got the chance to register what was going on. He had said it in one breath, and his eyes were squeezed shut, as though expecting a rejection.

My mouth dropped open when comprehension dawned on me. This guy who happens to be my (best??) friend just asked me out?!

In case you're too thick to get it, _this_ is the event I'm talking about!

Anyway. Back to where my mouth dropped open. I stared at the other two, my hopes of Oliver asking me out crashing down, because he looked as though he couldn't care less. Although he did look slightly bothered, but that may be because of the murderous heat.

Chloe had her mouth slightly open, too. She looked very bothered, as though not sure how to react. I can imagine what it's like fighting with your friend for a minute, and then have him suddenly turn away and ask his other friend out. Shocking.

For me, too. But anyway, I closed my stupid mouth and croaked, "Er...okay." There. My stupid way of saying that yes, I'd love to go out with you.

With Mark. _Mark_, of all people!

The puny little geek who barely opens his mouth (except to fight with Chloe or exchange a few jokes with us)!

Anyway, he opened his eyes and he let go of his breath. "Oh. Er, thanks," he muttered, and scratched behind his ear.

While Oliver simply drew stuff in the sand with his toes and Chloe still looked as if she had swallowed something very cold without realizing it was cold.

I'm still in a state of shock. You may wonder what's there to be shocked about, but since you're the insensitive thing you are, I doubt you have any friends, so you wouldn't know how it feels when a friend, all of a sudden, _asks you out_!

I gotta go before I get all muddled up and start writing illogical stuff in you.

Bye.

With my heart beating _very_ fast and my eyes screaming for sleep,  
Lilly

* * *

**Okay, hope y'all liked this chapter. I'm going to reply to all the reviews (taking a leaf from the book of a lot of authors here)-**

**lilerin91 - And I'm in love with your review...and writing this!:)**

**DisneyClassic - You got an update!:)**

**Julx27xluvsxHM - I'm adding a teaser this time, too! What do you think?:)  
**

**Frances Flick -Hmm...Chloliver would be good! smirk Or, after this chapter, Milly?? Thanks, anyway!:)  
**

**x miss magic x - Yeah more teasers are on their way!:) **

**marchingbandfreak - Thank you so much!!:)**

**Kaylah122 - Thanks a lot! And I hope you like this one, too!:)**

**loveydoveymidget261 - Actually, you're very close, but not quite...there's someone else on the scene. Thanks, I love your story too! Can't wait for an update there either!:)  
**

**sweetcaroline - Thanks a lot, I really loved your story as well!:)**

**(I don't know, but I keep adding smiley faces. I love them!) **

**Now for the teaser...**

_ My mouth dropped open for the who-knows-how-many time this week. I couldn't believe my ears!_

_Chloe looked taken aback at first, then she shrugged. "Yeah," she muttered._

_Beside me, I could feel Mark glaring daggers at her.__  
_

**I bet you can guess what happens next, right? Kind of giving away the next chapter, the teaser. Anyway(I do tend to use the word like Lilly does, don't I?). Your judgement...?  
**

** Forever Palz**


	5. Fights are so annoying!

**June 4th **

**10.12 pm**

I've come to a realization – I think I like Mark back. I think I have, all along. Even though I never realised it.

I think.

Well, quit raising your eyebrows! How else do you explain how...well, _special_ I felt when he asked me out? And the butterflies I got in my stomach today when things kind of got awkward between us when we were alone walking on the beach? And what about the time when Oliver asked Chloe out for the party and I felt _nothing_ – absolutely not a pang of jealousy?! I guess my crush (_Ew! _How did I even think of that?!) on Oliver was just a stupid crush from an equally silly twelve year old me.

Anyway. Details...

After we got home, Oliver and I had a quick game of cards where we spoke about old times and absolutely nothing about the coming party. It was pretty casual, like back when Miley, Oliver and I used to hang out together. And then, we had dinner, and we, well, slept.

Today morning. Hmm...

I think we had cereal for breakfast, I don't really remember. But who cares? We sped off to the beach where Chloe and Mark said they would meet us. I was nervous about meeting Mark again, since we hadn't said a word to each other ever since the big question. But it turned out to be pretty pleasant, after all.

Chloe had gotten there early and was licking a cone when we arrived. She waved at us – Oliver, rather; she seemed a bit cold to me – and beckoned us to sit next to her. Mark arrived after a few minutes, looking flustered.

"Have a seat," Chloe offered, pointing to the empty seat between me and her. I screamed at her mentally. Why did she tell him to sit beside me?! Oh this was all going to be so awkward between the both of us!

But he sat down, anyway. There was no awkwardness; we completely ignored each other until Chloe left for more ice cream.

Oliver turned to Mark with a frown. "Why're you so quiet?" Trust him to catch that.

"I am usually quiet." He shrugged, turning to me. "Aren't I, Ch-" he stopped. He had been about to say Chloe, but realised that I was the only one left. I too raised my eyebrows at him. There was no way he was going to ignore me now. He had to acknowledge my presence. "Well, Lilly," he mumbled sheepishly.

I felt myself nodding. "Yeah, he's really quiet," I went, trying not to blush. Though why I would blush, I don't know. Maybe because I'm a total idiot who loves to make a fool out of herself???

_Anyway. _

Mark turned back to Oliver. "See?" he asked. Oliver continued to stare at Mark with that skeptical look, so Mark turned away. Can't blame him; anyone would feel uneasy if a person keeps staring at them in suspicion!

"It's really scorching, the sun. Thank god they closed the school!" I commented. Okay, I admit, that was a really lame ice breaker. But you tell me if you have anything better.

Oliver looked up at the sky. "Yeah, it is," he agreed, scrunching up his eyes against the glare of the sun. He looked back at me. "So...you want me to get you an ice cream?" he asked.

Now, I panicked. He was thinking of leaving me alone with Mark.

No. Way.

But before I even replied, he got off and left. Just like that.

_Aargh!! _

Anyway. I kept my head down and concentrated on every minuscule detail of the denim I was wearing. Like how well the blue threads interlocked with each other, how blue the color was...

"Um, Lilly?" Mark's weak voice came.

I remained silent, pretending that I hadn't heard him. The blue threads, I noticed, had a sprinkle of grey here and there. Maybe it was getting too old. Maybe I should buy myself a new pair of jeans...

"Lilly?" he tried again, this time a bit louder. I had no choice but to look up.

"Yeah?" I asked, containing myself.

"You...you want to take a walk?" he asked nervously.

I shrugged, getting up. "Okay." There. A perfectly cool answer.

He got up, too, and we walked along the stretch of the beach. For a while, we walked in deep silence.

Then I opened my big fat mouth. "The sand's burning," I muttered. It _was_ burning; my feet were getting murdered. And I was barefoot, too.

Mark nodded in mute agreement and I looked at him properly for the first time. And then I noticed his hair. His ebony black hair which shows the slightest hint of a fringe forming, yet hung just on his forehead. It looked pretty nice.

Unfortunately, at that very moment, he turned his head towards me and I quickly looked away. Almost caught!

"So...Lilly...can I ask you something?" he asked, looking intently at me.

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Did you...did you agree to come with me because, well, you didn't want to hurt me or anything?" he asked after a pause, almost hesitantly.

I remained silent for a while. Well, I really didn't know how to reply.

OK, so maybe I did agree because I didn't want to hurt him. At first. But now that I think of it, I might like this. So I decided to be honest, and I went, "Well, at first yeah. But now...I think I'll like this." I bit my lower lip.

Mark nodded. "Oh." He shoved his hands into his pockets. There was a pause, after which he suggested that we go back.

I shrugged and followed him. Come to think of it, I think I was getting pretty shy. Me, Lilly Truscott, skateboarding champion and all what–nots – shy? No way!!

So anyway. I went back and it seemed like Chloe was eating what seemed like her tenth ice cream as a lot of scrunched up tissues lay on the table in front of her. We went and sat beside her.

She looked at both of us in a smug way. "So...are you two going out yet?" she asked.

I swear, I blushed! I looked down, again admiring the wonderful way in which the threads of my jeans swiveled up and down. Remarkable!

Beside me, I could hear Mark say, "Well...not really."

I looked up.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you guys! You're perfect for each other!"

Mark shrugged. "Maybe. Why're you so bothered, anyway?" he asked coolly. I don't know what he has against Chloe, but they have never really got along well.

"I'm not bothered, why should I be bothered? Just asking!" she replied rather fervently.

Mark glared at her. "So why don't you keep out of my stuff?!" he shot back.

I got alarmed. I could smell a fight brewing up.

"Guys," I said, trying to distance both of them. "Relax. Don't bite your heads off, okay?!" I ordered in what I hoped was a commanding voice.

I sighed in relief when I saw Oliver coming up. Maybe he'll be able to help.

Help, he did. Well, not actually. He gave Chloe another ice cream to shut her up and sat down between them. I rolled my eyes at him and he shook his head. I knew what he was thinking, We used to be like that, too.

Anyway. Chloe kept throwing insults at Mark, who looked pretty hurt, but said nothing in his defense. She was definitely going over the top now! _Way_ over the top.

But listen to this – I saw Oliver getting angry! He rarely got angry, but when he did, I got really scared. He looked at Chloe and ordered, "Chloe, can you shut up?!" for she was the one who was so adamant in starting the quarrel.

My mouth dropped open for the who-knows-how-many time this week. I couldn't believe my ears! How dare Oliver talk to Chloe like that! Okay, maybe she went a bit too over the top. But still, he had absolutely no right to say that!

Chloe looked taken aback at first, then she shrugged. "Okay," she muttered.

Beside me, I could feel Mark glaring daggers at her. Oliver got up, pulling me "C'mon Lils. Let's go."

I think my tongue got cut off or something, because I followed him without a word, with Mark and Chloe staring at me like I was a lunatic.

Once we were out of earshot, I burst out. "What on _earth_ were you thinking by talking to Chloe this rudely?! You have no right to do that!" I practically shouted.

He shot a very annoyed look at me. "That's what Miley used to do, remember?" he asked.

I got distracted. When did Miley come into this? "What?" I asked, for a moment confused.

Then I understood. Miley used to tell us to shut up when we were too busy squabbling, because she said she used to feel 'ignored'.

"Oh," was all I could say. I looked down at the pavement.

"Look," Oliver started. "I'm sorry, I just got reminded of it all of a sudden, and I sort of burst out...I'll apologize to her, if you want."

I looked up at him. How sweet!

Yeah right. First he tells her to shut up. Then he says sorry like he didn't mean it. No, if I were Chloe, I would demand a better apology. "No," I said, shaking my head. I tried to think of a proper way by which she would be happy. After all, she was my friend!

And I got an idea. It was crazy, but worth it. After all, Mark had asked me to the party. "Go ask Chloe out for the party," I said at last. I figured she was partly upset because no one – or Oliver? – had asked her to the party. Girl jealousy.

Oliver looked taken aback for a moment. "Me? Why would I...?"

I pushed him in their direction. "Just do it. I think she might be angry because no one has bothered to ask her out yet," I said. Since when did I get so wise?!

Oliver stared at me in confusion for a moment, then shrugged and went towards them cautiously.

I stayed back, and let out a snort. Oliver was hopeless at matters of the heart. I learnt it when he laughed because Miley accidentally-on-purpose slipped out to him that I had a crush on him (which I do not, now!). And yeah, also the time when he had to ask Becca Weller out. A blabbering fool, I call him!

Anyway. He asked Chloe. And she agreed. Well duh! After all, she giggled when she saw him, which meant she liked him! She looked excited when she told me about it, and Mark looked relieved. I would too, if I were him. At least she would refrain from all those cutting fights now that Oliver's kept her mouth shut.

Ah. I pity Oliver. And Chloe.

Why? Well, because Chloe can be very frank and biting sometimes, and Oliver, as I told you, was hopeless when it came to girls.

At least Mark and I are much more sensible.

Well, anyway, Oliver's calling me over for a game of cards (again!). Gotta go now.

Bye.

Excited for tomorrow's party,

Lilly

* * *

**Sorry I took this long for an update. I was stuck on an ending for 'And Along Came the Memories'. I think I've got one not - so - cliche ending now.  
Well, hope you liked this chapter. I think I kind of dragged it. I don't know.**

**Oh well. Thanks for all your reviews, though I'll be very glad if I got more than that. Replies - **

**LightningStruckBlackDog - Hmm...thanks, but I don't know, though. I might not do that...  
**

**lilerin91 - Well, that's because Mark likes her. And yeah, I know you people probably hate Mark and Chloe for ruining it for Lilly and Oliver, but I personally liked both of them. That's what makes a story, right? I hope you get to like them, too. :)**

**DisneyClassic: to you too! And a thanks for the review!  
**

**Chicken : I'm okay if you don't like it. I didn't make this story expecting everyone to fave it, or anything. It's just for the enjoyment of writing. Thanks for being honest, though. And the reason I made both Oliver and Miley move away was for Lilly to get a totally new life, which reunites with the old one once Oliver comes back. Am I confusing?**

**siriuslysirius: First of all, love the screen name! Hope you get an account soon. And yeah, about Rupert Grint's teeth...might do good to open up a whole new website to discuss that...;). Anyway. Was I that obvious with the story? Now I'll have to change everything, don't I? Completely different ending , and all. But you got one thing wrong - Oliver does not go out with Chloe to make her jealous, or anything. Thanks for the review, though. :)**

**Frances Flick - Thanks a lot! Check out the teaser for this one, too.:)**

**x miss magic x - Well, now it seems like the whole world knows this, aww! Anyway, thanks, and you'll just have to wait and see what happens. :)  
**

**Julx27xluvsxHM - Well yeah, he did. Never knew I was this obvious...sigh:P  
**

**Well, now for the teaser -**

You know what? I think life itself is the most confusing thing that ever happens. Why else would _some_ people create living on this earth a total puzzle for me?! Aargh!!

**I think the previous chapter's teaser was kind of giving. What do you think about this? **

**Your judgement on this chapter...?**

**Forever Palz  
**


End file.
